(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image retrieval system, an information processing apparatus, an image retrieval method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
When performing image retrieval processing, the processing amount of the image retrieval processing is reduced by selecting, as retrieval targets, only the retrieval target images corresponding to a query image, instead of selecting all the registered retrieval target images.